Chance
by MatakiKazumi
Summary: Kaoru is in love with his twin brother, Hikaru. but what happens when a new student attends the school? HikaruxKaoru
1. A New Girl In Class

**This is a continue of the anime Ouran High School Host Club**  
**It is not mine and I know it therefore I tell you this right now.**

**I am not able to read the manga for some reasons I'll tell you if you asks**  
**if the names aren't spelled correct then I apologize again by using the excuse that I'm not able to read the manga. but if you think they are wrong then please comment and tell me the right way to spell them. I'd be so grateful about that ^_^**

**now about this:**  
**As you know Kaoru is in love with his twin brother Hikaru. nobody knows about his feelings except of Haruhi. But when Hikaru starts flirting with a girl Kaoru panics and does something he REALLY shouldn't have done.**  
**What will this mean to Kaoru's life? What will it mean to the host club when they finds out? and what will Hikaru think?**

**Read and get the answers of those questions :D**

**Oh yeah and please leave a comment. since it's my first time writing this kind of story I would be so grateful if you told me what you think about it :)**

**Well now I'll just tell you to enjoy it :)**

**Jackie ^_^**

**(Ps you need to have watched the anime first before you start reading this or at least know the caricters cause you are not getting a presentation of them. I'm too lazy for doing that)**

**(Pps 'Jackie' is the name of my friend who asked me to upload this)**

A New Girl In Class

Kaoru's POV

A normal morning at Ouran Academy. Hikaru and I always went to school together. This morning we got over here a bit earlier than usual. We got out of the car and the first thing we saw was...  
"HEY HARUHI!" Hikaru and I yelled. She stopped and we went over to her. She looked at us and smiled her usual cute smile. (I might be in love with Hikaru but I still have my right to say that Haruhi's smile is cute)  
"Oh hi guys" she said and stopped. Waiting for us to come up to her.  
we reached her and we all started going towards the school.  
"so Haruhi. how are you today?" Hikaru asked. wrapping an arm around her shoulders  
"I'm fine thanks" she said. "how are you two guys?" she looked at me. that was what she always did when she asked that question.  
"we're fine as well thanks" I said.  
just then we got to our classroom, got inside and took our seats.  
when the teacher (a while later) went inside the classroom he'd brought a new girl with him. she had long curled brown hair and big brown eyes just like Haruhi.  
"good morning students. this is your new classmate Akira." the teacher told us. we all nodded. "Akira was living in America with her father who is japanese but she didn't feel comfortable on the american high school so she moved back to Japan and her grandparents and now she is going to school here at Ouran Academy." The teacher finished talking to us and looked at Akira. "Ms Karuhi please take a seat"  
there was one seat free right next to me. Akira went over there and sat down.  
total randomly I turned my head towards Hikaru and I had to hold a small gasp back. he was looking at Akira with the same eyes as I'd been looking at him with for so long. there was no doubt about it. he was in love.  
it hurt deep inside me to see him like that and knowing it wasn't me he had feelings for. I wish I could talk to Haruhi about it but I knew for a fact that she had started a secret relationship with Tamaki, so I couldn't tell her anything because then she would tell him. she was only telling me that because when they came out then maybe Hikaru would quit his love for her and then I would have my chance to make him mine.  
but that chance seamed to be gone now. when I looked at Akira she looked at Hikaru as well with the same look in her eyes. my inside was burning.  
I could just hope that Akira would stop loving Hikaru when she saw our brotherly-love stuff.

**AN: even for me this is a bit short but I just felt like I couldn't write anything else for this chapter. You know that feeling?**

sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I can't do anything to them.  
Karuhi was just a random last name I got. I was trying to find something that sound a bit japanese as it fits the rest of the names.

well remember to leave a comment. that'll make it easier for me to write the next chapter

Jackie ^_^


	2. You Are Gay!

You Are Gay!

Kaoru's POV

We got a break from class. we only had time to get out and get some fresh air. the host club had to meet to get a few things ready for the ladies later but when we were about to leave Akira called.  
"hey you! Kaoru?" she pointed me out.  
"what?" I turned around and looked at her.  
"can I talk to you for a short?" she asked sweetly.  
"hey Kaoru are you coming?" Hikaru called.  
"no just go. Akira wanna talk" I said.  
Akira nodded, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the classroom. she dragged me to a small room. (I didn't even knew the school had rooms that was that small) she closed the door and turned her face towards me.  
"now Kaoru. I think Hikaru is really hot and I guess he is your twin brother since you looks so much alike. I want you to do me a favor" she said smiling sweetly.  
"what is that Akira?" I asked politely.  
"I want you to ask him if he want to show me around the school?" she made some irresistible puppy dog eyes and even I couldn't say no.  
"okay I will" I said.  
"thanks" she said. "by the way Kaoru. if you gets too close to MY Hikaru I swear I'm gonna tell your little secret" she said lowly.  
"why should I do that. I know we have our brotherly-love moments when we are working for the host club but that doesn't mean anything and what is my secret?" I asked.  
"doesn't mean anything huh? no Kaoru that's a lie. I can tell it by the way you are looking at him. you are in love and if you aren't careful then I'm gonna tell everybody on the school that you are gay and then let's see what your brother say when he finds out what a pervert he has around him all the time" she laughed. I froze.  
"you dare to say anything" I whispered while I felt the tears burning in my eyes.  
"yes I dare" she laughed again "now I've no more time for talking. see ya Kaoru" then she left the small room and leaving me behind I was left to my thoughts about what to do. and worst of it. I couldn't even tell anybody about this. I was standing all alone.  
I went out and started walking towards music room 3 when I saw Hikaru and Haruhi come back laughing hard about something. I didn't see the fun in anything.  
"there you are Kaoru" Hikaru laughed pulling me into a soft hug.  
"SO CUTE!" the girls around us screamed.  
I pulled a little away. "Hikaru. Akira asked me to do her a favor" I said.  
"what was that?" Hikaru asked more serious this time.  
"eh... she wants you to show her around the school" I said quickly. I looked over my shoulder and looked into Akira's eyes. she smiled and nodded. I'd done it rightthanks_ God _  
"sure" Hikaru smiled. "are you coming with us?"  
"eh no... I think I'll be down the host club to make up for that I didn't come this time" I said.  
"They would all be glad about it. Tamaki senpai was a bit worried about you and Honey sanpai kept asking 'where is Kao-chan?' all the time" Haruhi said.  
"great then we'll go down there together right?" I asked looking at her.

"sure" she said.  
I looked around to find Hikaru but he was gone  
"where is Hikaru?" I asked worried.  
"oh he went into the classroom talking to Akira. they seams to be doing well together already" Haruhi smiled.  
"oh... okay" I mumbled.  
Haruhi didn't notice anything and just grabbed my wrist. "come on the teacher has already went inside the classroom" she said dragging me over there just before the door was closed.

**AN: this was way much longer than the other I think :)**  
**I hope you are still reading.**

**Jackie ^_^**  
**BTW if you have any questions about the story that you doesn't feel like you've got answered then please just ask them. I promise you I don't bite :)**


	3. Anger

**AN: Thanks for the revives we're glad you like story**

Anger

Kaoru's POV

As class was over Hikaru was the first to stand up. he went pass my table and stood by Akira's table  
"well are you ready to go?" he asked.  
"sure I am" she said smiling at him. he took her hand and they left.  
"Kaoru?" a hand got into my vision. "Kaoru"  
I looked at the direction of the voice to see Haruhi. "oh... I'm sorry how long have you been trying to get contact with me?" I asked  
"a little while" she answered. "come on we have to get to the music room" she said grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me with her.  
when we open the door there was yelling everywhere.  
"there you two are!" Tamaki yelled "but where is Kaoru?"  
"he is right here." Haruhi answered.  
"then where is Hikaru and where were Kaoru?"  
"I were talking to the new girl from our class she asked if I could ask Hikaru to show her around the school that's what he is doing now" I said walking up to them. "of course I apologize for not showing up in the break" I said  
"oh that's okay" Kyouya said.  
I looked at Tamaki "well Boss what work to do now?"  
"well nothing just get ready for the ladies." Tamaki said calm.  
I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I didn't really feel like doing anything today.  
"but Senpai what shall Kaoru do without Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.  
"let's ask Renge" Tamaki said looking around to see where Renge were.  
I heard her usual laugh from behind me and turned around quickly  
"are you guys searching for me? you don't need to worry I'm right here" she said  
"Renge we have a question" Tamaki said walking closer to her.  
"yes?" she asked  
"Hikaru is showing some girl around and now Kaoru is here all alone what shall he do without Hikaru? they can't do their usual things you know" Tamaki explained.  
"well he may just flirt with the girls like the rest of you do" Renge said  
"oh no..." I mumbled  
"something wrong?" Haruhi asked placing a hand on my shoulder  
"eh... I just don't feel like doing it without Hikaru..." I whispered  
"don't worry Kaoru then I'll stand by your side like he usually does" Haruhi said. she was always ready to help one of us when we needed it. and she understood this problem more than anyone else would ever do  
"thanks Haruhi" I said  
"that's no problem Kaoru" she said smiling.  
We got ready to welcome the ladies but I didn't feel comfortable with anything the rest of the day. I felt so unsafe when Hikaru wasn't by my side


	4. Searching

Searching

Kaoru's POV

All the time in the host club I spend with Haruhi. All the ladies were around us to ask me where Hikaru were. I told them that he were showing the new girl around the school. after two hours Haruhi pulled my arm.  
"Kaoru don't you think Hikaru should be done now?" she asked.  
"eh... well I don't know..." I said biting my lip.  
"it's so sad that Hikaru isn't here" one of the girls said and the other agreed.  
"You could go and check up on them?" Haruhi suggested.  
"eh... maybe... but I don't want to interrupt them" I said  
"I don't think you are gonna do that" she send me a soft smile. "and if you don't want to go alone then I can go with you"  
"Thanks Haruhi but I think I have to do this on my own and Renge wouldn't let us leave" I sighed. I was about to give in right now. maybe I should just wait until I got home and we would see  
"no problem I'll ask Tamaki if it's okay if you leaves to search for Hikaru, he sure would say yes" that scared me a bit.  
I grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and pulled her ear close to my lips. "have you told him anything?" I whispered.  
"about what?" she whispered back  
"about my feelings for Hikaru" I whispered. I was about to cry. one thing was if she told Tamaki what would be worse if she forgot everything about it then I would never have anyone to go to and tell about anything in my life. not even Hikaru could know about this.  
"no of course I haven't" she said. then she stood up and went over to Tamaki. I followed quickly.  
as I got over there Tamaki looked up from the girl he was flirting with. "so what is it Haruhi?" he asked.  
"I'm asking if Kaoru could get your permission to go and search for Hikaru. he has been showing Akira around for two hours now and Kaoru has got a bit worried" she said.  
Tamaki looked at me. "well of course you can. what I just don't understand is why is Haruhi asking for you?"  
"because I want to help him" she said.  
"well fine" Tamaki was calm as always. "Kaoru you can leave you have my permission to leave" he said turning his attention back to the girl. "well my dear do you want anything?"  
"thanks Haruhi" I said. I walked out of the music room.  
I walked around on the school trying to find my brother. I looked everywhere. in every class room, in any other room, in every club I could find. I even looked inside music room 3 again to see if they were there.  
I went out on the toilet just to calm a bit. I'd got really upset by not being able to find Hikaru. then I heard voices from one of the stalls.  
"do you think you like me Hikaru?" Akira asked.  
"yes I think I do. you are really sweet and kind" Hikaru answered in the soft tone I loved more than anything. I felt the tears burning in my eyes and before I could stop it I let out a small cry.  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. he unlocked the stall and shortly after I felt his arms around me. it was so comfortable. "Kaoru why are you crying?"  
"you was gone for so long so I tried to find you but I couldn't" I cried.  
"for how long have I been missing?" he asked.  
"two hours almost tree by now" I cried.  
"oh I'm so sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you and make you worry like this" Hikaru hugged me very tight and then I felt something in my pocket.  
"I forgive you Hikaru" I whispered.  
"well let's go back unless the host club has finished" Hikaru said.  
"they were about to when I searched for you in there" I said.  
"then let's just go home" Hikaru said and we went out to the car that was always picking us up after school. I was glad Hikaru forgot everything about Akira for now.

**AN: **

**Poor Kaoru :(**

Well I hope you still like it ^_^


	5. From Dream To Nightmare

**AN: This is about one month later from Akira's first day on Ouran Academy.**

From Dream To Nightmare

Kaoru's POV

I was dreaming. now you may ask me why I knew I was dreaming the answer is that a pink sky doesn't exist in reality and blue grass doesn't either unless someone has dyed it. on the grass was growing pink flowers. I looked up at the sky to see a... blue? sun.  
"HEY KAORU!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see that it was Hikaru.  
"What is it Hikaru?" I asked  
"Akira said something to me about you" he said.  
"no matter what it's not true!" I almost yelled "and don't believe anything else" I said  
"so it's not true that you likes me as your boyfriend?" Hikaru asked with the most hurt look in his eyes.  
"wait that's true that's true!" I yelled.  
"urgh stay away from me then Kaoru" Hikaru pushed me and I felt down on the blue grass.  
"yes you are disgusting Kaoru" Tamaki said. where the hell did he come from? well it was just a dream so anything could happen here.  
"you don't mean that" I beaked.  
"oh we do" Kyoya said. "we all hates gays. you are out of the host club"  
suddenly I were standing on a stage all the girls from our school were standing around me and throwing things on me while they yelled "gay! gay! gay! gay! gay!" in the front was Akira standing when I looked at her she opened her mouth to whisper:  
"I told you Kaoru you shouldn't touch my Hikaru now you are paying the prize"  
I heard a loud scream and a lot of cries somewhere outside of my dream it took me a while to realize who was crying...

I opened my tearfilled eyes and looked around in the room. I was laying on the floor again I did that most of the time when I had a nightmare. I looked up in the bed to see Hikaru look down at me.  
"finally you stopped screaming Kaoru" he said.  
"w-what" I almost cried.  
"sometimes you are such a cry-baby you know?" he said. "now I understand why Akira wants to save me from you"  
"Hikaru" I whispered and more tears fell down my cheeks "Hikaru you don't mean that do you?" I looked up at him still with tears in my eyes.  
He let out a small gasp. "oh no I don't" he said and pulled me back up in the bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this or upset you" he pulled me into a tight hug and held me close. "what was the nightmare about?" he asked.  
"nothing" I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it" I whispered.  
"okay. tell me if it comes back" he said and we laid back in the bed and tried to sleep. Hikaru fell asleep pretty easy but it took me a while to fall asleep again because the yells still sat in my head.  
"gay! gay! gay!" over and over again

**AN: Okay now you see one of the things Akira has done to Hikaru I guess I don't need to tell you I think you can see it yourself :)**


	6. War At Home

War At Home

Kaoru's POV

the next day on the way home from school Hikaru's phone ringed. it always did so but I knew it was a special call cause after he looked at the caller ID I saw him blush deeply.  
"who is it?" I asked.  
"someone" he said and answered the call. he talked in a low tone all way home so I couldn't hear anything but when we got home he told everybody to get ready. he was waiting a female guest to show up at our place.  
I did know who that was. it could only be Akira. he won't do so much out of a visit from Haruhi and if it was only Haruhi he would had told me.  
Half an hour later Akira showed up. Hikaru was changing and asked me to open the door which I did.  
"oh hello Kaoru. I expect to see Hikaru" she said. "don't you guys think I can tell the difference between you?" she asked sweetly.  
"Hikaru is changing and asked me to let you in" I said in an angry tone.  
"oh really?" she leaned close to me and whispered. "it may not be easy for you that your love has fallen in love with someone else huh?" she asked.  
"shut up" I hissed. I turned around and yelled. "HIKARU YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"  
"oh we are not lovers yet" Hikaru answered in a tone that told me that he really wished they were  
I felt the tears in my eyes and whispered in Akira's ear "you are gonna pay for this"  
"remember what I can do if you do anything" she whispered back.  
I honestly didn't care as much anymore now I wants Hikaru to know that I do love him and show him that he is worth more than that bitch Akira (sorry I meant stupid Akira... oh never mind)  
Hikaru went down the stairs and pulled Akira into a tight hug. "I have missed you" he mumbled.  
"how can you do that when you have only been apart for an hour?" I asked.  
"shut up Kaoru" Hikaru said. these words shocked me. "go find your own girl"  
"no thank you" I answered.  
"Akira do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hikaru continued.  
"oh yes!" Akira yelled. I got angry.  
"Hikaru how dare you do such things! she is just using you! she is using you to tear us apart!" I yelled.  
"I know Akira very well and she won't ever do that" Hikaru said "besides even if she did it would just be a good thing if we were not as close any longer now leave us Kaoru"  
I nodded my head and mumbled "as you wish. I'll sleep in my own bed tonight then Hikaru" I left them and locked myself into my room.  
I couldn't forget the look in Akira's eyes as I left. it told something that I couldn't misunderstand. _you know what will happen next Kaoru. you made a really bad move there_


	7. Bullied

Bullied

Kaoru's POV

The next day when I went to school I found a note on my desk. I recognize Akira's handwriting.

_I've already told everybody in our class that you are gay except of Haruhi and Hikaru 'cause it would be funny to play with their feelings but when that happens I promise you will not be there any longer. I will make this as bad as you can do nothing else but commit suicide. and if you don't do that then I will make sure you dies 'cause you are standing in my way and I will never ever let someone do that _

I sighed and threw the note away. damn that annoying girl!  
"gay guy!" someone yelled behind me and hit me in the back of my head as my forehead hit the desk. I looked up to see one of the boys in the class.  
Just then Renge came into the class room and smiled. "if you are gay Kaoru then you can't be in the host club anymore I will tell Tamaki that you are out and don't worry he won't need the reason I'm sure he will already know" she said.  
"thanks" I mumbled.  
the class started and nothing else happened unless when some girl should give us some paper she wrote something on the back of one of them and when she came to my desk she laid that paper.  
_homo-idiot_  
I didn't understand anything. I thought the other students had nothing against gays. I mean Hikaru and I used to do it almost all the time in the host club but now everybody seamed to hate me for being gay. I think that's kinda unfair. but maybe they just liked it because they knew (or thought) we didn't mean anything with it. yeah that must be the reason.

Everything else turned out to be fine except of small notes everywhere I went. only in music room 3 I was safe. when it was time for the host club I just went in there.  
"hey Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. "did you know that there is some gay on the school? it's just so disgusting to think about!" he smiled at me and I tried to smile back.  
"Hikaru we shouldn't talk like this about the gay guy" Haruhi said.  
"why not? I mean maybe he falls in love with one of us?" Hikaru said.  
"or maybe it's just me. remember I'm a girl after all boys falls in love with me" she said pissed.  
"nah I don't think it's like that" Tamaki mumbled. "there may be something. by the way Kaoru Henge told me that you are quitting the club. why?" he asked.  
"Hikaru has got a girlfriend so we can't do our brotherly love any longer. besides I think I have learned so much here but it's time for me to learn other things. school work you know" I tried to smile at them all but didn't really seamed to work.  
"but Kao-chan the host club's nothing without you" Honey said and grabbed my arm. "don't leave us Kao-chan please" he beaked.  
"I'm sorry Honey but there is nothing else for me to do" I said smiling at him  
"Hika-chan what's wrong with Kao-chan?" Honey asked.  
"I don't know and I don't care. from now on Kaoru you are on your own. we are not friends any longer. first you are blaming my girlfriend for things she hasn't done! now you are running around hurting my friends. I'm sorry Kaoru but we are done!" he yelled at me.  
"fine!" I yelled back and ran out of the school building.  
"hey gay!" some boy yelled.  
"what?" I asked.  
"lay down on the ground!" he yelled.  
"no thank you" I just said looking up at the sky.  
"please do what he say Kaoru or we will have to force you" Akira said sweetly.  
"I don't want to do it especially not when You tells me to do it" I hissed.  
then I felt someone pick me up and throw me on the ground and some boys started rolling me in the dirt.  
"now you are as dirty outside as your mind. and you are on the ground where you belong!" one of them yelled and stepped on my head as my face were pressed down to the ground.  
"leave me alone" I mumbled.  
"as you wish" they picked me up and threw me down the fountain and then they left.

**AN: Poor poor Kaoru :(**


	8. Suspection

Suspiction.

Haruhi's POV

I was a bit bored. I had nothing to do. without the twins here (well Hikaru was here but he was talking to Akira) it all got kinda boring.  
I sighed and sat up in the windowsill. I looked down at the fountain and saw something lay down there. something in human form. worry grew inside of me and I stood up. without anyone noticed I ran out of the music room to find out what the hell was laying down the fountain.  
on my way over there I bumped into someone. I looked up and surprisingly into Kaoru's eyes. he was pretty wet and now I knew who I saw from the window.  
"Kaoru are you okay?" I asked.  
"yes. thanks Haruhi" he said.  
"what was you doing in the fountain?" I asked seriously.  
"eh..." he bit his lip "I just fell down from the window"  
"did you? then I'm surprised you didn't killed yourself" I said sarcastic.  
He looked away and mumbled something that ended with 'do that'  
"what?" I asked.  
"nothing" he said "Haruhi just please leave me alone or just ignore me" he said  
"no I don't want to." I said and grabbed his wrist.  
"what?" he asked and tried to get free to leave.  
"Kaoru I can tell that there is something wrong. I don't know what it is but you have to tell me" I said.  
"you can't force me Haruhi" he hissed and still tried to get free.  
"I can make the worst things happen to you" I said. by looking at his face I could tell it had another effect than I expected. I could see tears in his eyes.  
"that's too late Haruhi. all the bad things that I can imagine has happened" he whispered.  
I looked surprised up at him and without realizing I slowly let go of his wrist. he turned around and left me more surprised than ever. honestly who won't be surprised? I expect even Kyoya senpai would be surprised.  
I turned around and went back to the host club in music room 3. when I open the door I felt Tamaki pulling me inside  
"oh there you are Haruhi! we have been searching for you for so long!" he yelled.  
I looked around to see that all the girls had left. I guess it's because Tamaki forced them to as they could search for me or something. it would be just like him.  
"don't worry Tamaki senpai. I'm okay" I said. "but Kaoru is not"  
I guess Tamaki didn't hear the last part. he kept talking about how worried he'd been about me.  
"HARU-CHAN!" Honey yelled and at the next moment I sat on the floor with his arms wrapped around my neck.  
"Hikaru shouldn't we go home? I mean since Haruhi has showed up." Akira said.  
"okay let's do that" Hikaru answered and they walked towards the door.  
as they passed me Akira bend down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'm so glad you showed up" she whispered into my ear "I couldn't bear if something had happened to you" then she left and Hikaru followed right behind  
hmm... there was something about those two... especially Akira. maybe it had a connection to what was wrong with Kaoru?


	9. Attack

**A/N: This is about one week later**

Attack

Kaoru's POV

I'd decided to walk to school this morning so I got up before 5 am and was out of the door a little after 7 am. Hikaru would get the car to school and pick Akira up on the way over there.  
it was a long walk and I kept thinking of stuff I won't think about usually. then my phone ringed. I pulled it up and looked at the caller ID to see it was Hikaru. I choose to answer the call.  
"it's Kaoru" I said.  
"hey Kaoru. Akira cancel so you can take the car with me if you want." Hikaru said in the phone.  
"no thanks I'm walking by myself. besides I'm almost there" I said. I didn't want to go with Hikaru to school it won't be nice. 1st reason I think you know. it's just his personality. he use to be sweet to me but since Akira came into his life... I've just been nothing to him. and 2nd he would always talk about Akira which was just worse then I'd prefer the mean Hikaru over the Hikaru in love with Akira.  
"okay then" Hikaru let out a small sigh before hanging up. just at that moment I got to the school and saw a small group of people stand between me and the door. in the front was Akira with a small smile on her face.  
"hey Kaoru" she said. "what are you doing here this early?"  
"what do you think? avoiding you" I said annoyed. why couldn't she just get away and leave me alone? that would be nice but wait she has never ever been nice to me I guess that's the reason.  
"sorry but I got here to get you" she said looking at a group of boys behind her "beat him up til he is not screaming anymore" she said and they ran towards me. I turned around and tried to run away but before I got more than two steps away they grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the ground.  
they hit me in my stomach, my chest, my head and back and threw me around like I was a ball to them. or some kind of toy.  
during it all I couldn't keep quiet as I'd planned in my mind I let out small screams every time they hit me or threw me around. Akira laughed as she watched it.  
I felt the blood run from scars on my face and arms and legs and I ended up hitting the door and heard a loud crack from my left leg and another from my right wrist. I couldn't even scream anymore I only managed to let out a small moan of pain.  
some girl nearby let out loud screams. it took me a while to realize it was Akira and then I heard the reason why she was screaming and not laughing as I expected her to do.  
"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled and I heard him running towards me.  
I didn't answer. I was in too much pain to move anywhere.  
"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled and I heard the panic in his voice. I felt him pick me up and remove me from the door. "Akira call an ambulance" he hissed.  
I don't know what she answered but shortly after I heard her say that it would be here soon.  
"Kaoru speak to me! are you alive?" Hikaru called.  
I tried to at least nod my head but I couldn't really do that and small tears of pain ran down my cheeks.  
"oh Kaoru I'm so sorry" Hikaru's voice cracked.  
"don't cry sweetheart" Akira answered and I opened my eyes a little to see them kiss then the pain became too much for me and I blacked out. I only had one thing in mind. I had to talk to someone. tell someone everything. someone who could understand it and had knew something about love. I already knew who it should be. Tamaki.

**A/N: okay as you can see Hikaru is not completly lost. Kaoru still has a chance 3  
and uh it may hurt so much everywhere to be Kaoru right now.**


	10. In Tamaki's Mind

In Tamaki's Mind

Tamaki's POV

As I met Hikaru this morning he told me what had happened to Kaoru. I knew something had happened. I saw the ambulance drive up to the school earlier and they picked someone up. but I didn't expect it to be Kaoru. I thought someone had beaten the gay guy up.  
honestly I felt sorry for this guy no matter who it was. poor boy. he was getting so much bully just because he told everybody about his sexuality. the next time I saw someone bully him I would stand up for him and help him. then maybe we could get to talk later.  
a plan for his happiness started to form in my head. maybe I could tell the host club and we could bring him in there then maybe he could talk to Hikaru and Kaoru. I know what they did was just play but maybe one of them would give it a try and become his boyfriend?  
"Tamaki senpai?" I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to see Haruhi behind me.  
"oh what's up Haruhi" I said smiling at her.  
"Hikaru asked me if we would all come with him to the hospital to visit Kaoru after school?" she said.  
"sounds like a good idea!" I said.  
"we're meeting outside the school building. I asked Renge to come too but for some reason she doesn't want to go" Haruhi said sadly.  
"don't worry maybe she just has other plans for this afternoon." I said placing a finger under Haruhi's chin and lifting her face up towards mine.  
"okay" she nodded her head or tried to "senpai. please stop doing that"  
"oh sorry" I said removing my finger.  
"thanks" she said.

after school we got to Hikaru's car and the driver got us to the hospital faster than possible. surprisingly Akira was in the car too.  
"Hikaru what's a girl doing here?" I asked.  
"she is not just any girl. she's my girlfriend" he said smiling proud.  
"eh..." I looked to the others to see if I was the only who didn't know that. Honey and Mori both looked a bit confused. Haruhi had a bit of a confused look in her face. the only who wasn't confused was Kyoya. "Kyoya why didn't you tell us about this?" I asked.  
"simply because I thought it was obvious" he said.  
we arrived to the hospital and got to Kaoru's room.  
"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.  
"...yes" Kaoru answered from the inside of the room.  
we all stepped inside and dragged chairs over to the bed and sat down.  
"how are you" Hikaru asked.  
"I don't know they gave me something so I doesn't have any pain right now. they say I've broken one rib maybe more and I've broken my left leg and right wrist and as you can see I have a lot of wounds and scars" Kaoru explained.  
"what happened Kao-chan?" Honey asked.  
"I wanna know that too" Haruhi said.  
"I don't wanna talk about it..." for some reason Kaoru looked at Akira.  
"he was beaten up by some bastards!" Hikaru said angrily.  
WHAT! I looked around to see that everybody else was shocked. even Kyoya and it is pretty hard to surprise or shock him.  
we all sat silent for a bit until Kaoru lifted his face and looked at me.  
"Tamaki senpai I wanna talk to you" he said.  
"why?" I asked.  
"I just have my reasons can you others please leave?" Kaoru asked.  
Hikaru gave him a confused look and I got one as well before everybody left the room.  
"so Kaoru what do you wanna talk about?" I asked as the door closed behind Mori.

**A/N:I know you want to know more but I can't give you that not today.**

I hope you like it ^_^


	11. Trust

Trust

Tamaki's POV

"So Kaoru what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.  
"you sure has heard that there is a gay guy on the school haven't you?" Kaoru asked.  
"of course I have" I answered. "what about him? do you know him?"  
"let's just say so" Kaoru said. what does he mean about that? either he knows or he doesn't!  
"what is it?" I asked.  
"Tamaki what would you do if someone came to you and told you they were gay and in love with one of your friends and their love was just completely wrong?" Kaoru asked.  
"I would help him of course" I said smiling. "I would help him to get the one he loves and if he gets bullied then I would stand up for him"  
"would you also help him to hide his secret if someone shouldn't know?" he asked.  
"sure I would" I answered him smiling. "Kaoru where are you going with this?"  
"I have something to tell you" he said biting his lower lip. it might have something to do with all that he'd asked me about. "listen carefully to this" he whispered.  
I moved as I sat right next to him and looked him into the eyes. "what is it Kaoru?" I asked.  
"I'm the gay guy they're talking about" he whispered and I saw tears in his eyes.  
"don't be sad about that" I said.  
"it's not that I'm gay that makes me sad... it's just the whole story" Kaoru whispered. his voice cracked a bit even though he was just whispering.  
"what is the whole story then?" I asked.  
then Kaoru told me everything. "it all began when Akira came into our class she'd already found out about my love... for Hikaru" by saying that he blushed. "she wanted him and told me to stay away from him or she would tell everybody about my secret. I could do that for one month but then it got too hard and she told everybody. then the bullying started. and it's because of that I got beaten up. I was also thrown into the fountain the other day. on the way out of the school I met Haruhi and she noticed I was wet and I guess she also noticed that something was wrong..."  
"I understand" now that I think about it Haruhi did mention something about Kaoru the same day as Renge told he was out of the host club. "Kaoru what do you want me to do?" I asked.  
"do whatever you can to make this hell stop" this time he really started crying. poor Kaoru. he has gone though so much just because of some girl who just wanna hurt him and play with Hikaru's feelings.  
"uh Kaoru by the way does she knows about Haruhi? that she's a girl I mean?" I asked in panic.  
"no she is not that clever." Kaoru said with a small smile on his lips.  
"okay then" I let out a small sigh of relief.  
"can you help me?" Kaoru asked. oups for a short I'd completely forgot about Kaoru's love problems.  
"I'm gonna tell Hikaru about it. I think that's the only way to make him realize what's going on right in front of him" I said.  
"you may be right" Kaoru sighed. "but not here"  
"of course not. at school tomorrow maybe" I smiled at him.  
"thanks. and please don't let Akira know anything about it" he warned.  
"sure" I said. "shall I let them in again?"  
"yes please" Kaoru smiled and I went to the door to open it.


	12. Not Expected

Not Expected

Hikaru's POV

soon after Tamaki finished talking to Kaoru Akira didn't want to be here anymore and forced me to leave with her out of the hospital. I wanted to stay a little longer but she didn't really wanted that to happen. I'd started to have feelings for Kaoru. they were stronger than when we just played. but since this morning I have had a stronger feeling for Kaoru than I have ever had before.  
we got to the car and I told the driver to drive to Akira's place which he did. then he drove me home.

The next day in school was pretty bad. I thought of going to the hospital without telling anybody not even Akira should know. she would just be against it.  
but those plans were all screwed up when I was pulled into the music room by nobody else but Tamaki. he closed the door behind me and I heard the lock click. I looked up into his eyes. what does he want for me? why is he doing this?  
"Hikaru I have something important to tell you" he said looking into my eyes.  
"what is it?" I asked.  
"I know why Kaoru was beaten up yesterday" Tamaki said seriously. how did he know that! was he one of those bastards who'd hurt my brother!?  
"how dare you" I hissed at him.  
"Hikaru I didn't do anything. the one you should blame is Akira" Tamaki said.  
"how?" I asked. "how could she do it?" oh wait a minute. she called me to tell me that I shouldn't pick her up because she was already at the school. she did it when she was sure Kaoru won't say yes to get picked up because he was too close to the school. she was there when I found Kaoru. why didn't I suspected her then? she did helped... but maybe that was just because I was there and she didn't want to tell me who was behind all that.  
"she hates Kaoru" Tamaki said. he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the couches and got me to sit down on one of them and he sat next to me.  
"why? why would she hate him?" I asked. I didn't understand anything I thought it was Kaoru who hated her?  
"because she could see on Kaoru that he is in love with you Hikaru" Tamaki explained. "Kaoru was the gay guy on the school. the one who got bullied. and the only reason why the public know that was because of Akira. if Kaoru didn't stay away from you she would tell everybody his secret" then I remember the day when I asked Akira to be my girlfriend. I remembered that Kaoru went against it and the day after the bullying started and I heard about the gay guy and... guilt started filling my chest. I'd talked bad about the gay guy in frond of Kaoru. I hurt my own brother! how could I ever do that!. tears started filling my eyes as I realized what I'd done. it wasn't even meant like that.  
"what's wrong?" Tamaki said and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"I must be the worst brother ever" I mumbled.  
"what makes you think that?" Tamaki said softly.  
"I talked shit about the gay an the school right in frond of Kaoru! I hurt him!" then I stood up and ran out of the room. not planning to get to the hospital. not planning to get home or home at Akira for that matter. just away! as far away as I could get. I didn't want this anymore. I'd hurt Kaoru in the worst way I could ever do. I talked shit about his deepest secret. he must have been so sad after that.

**A/N: told you! you didn't expect this to happen did you? xD  
I hope you enjoy reading cause I enjoy writing! it's pretty fun. I also finds it fun to write this. and then again a bit sad because of all the pain Hikaru feels for hurting Kaoru.  
but what will happen to Hikaru? when will he come back? and what will Kaoru do when he finds out that Hikaru ran away?  
I'm bored I know**

Jackie ^_^


	13. He Ran Away?

He Ran Away?!

Kaoru's POV

I sat in my bed. yes I sat even though I'd only been here for one and a half day. I'd got a lot better and soon they would put me in a wheelchair and drive me out in the hospital garden as I could get some fresh air.  
I heard a knock on the door and expected to see the nurse with the wheelchair they would put me in. but the one who came in was Tamaki. he had a sad look on his face and Hikaru wasn't with him.  
stupid as I was I started fearing what I thought was the worst "he hates me right?" I asked and I felt the tears burning in my eyes like yesterday.  
"no" Tamaki said. "as I told him everything he started crying and ran off"  
"what did you tell him?" I asked.  
"what you told me to tell him. the truth" he answered with an innocent childish look on his face. he looked just like if he was only ten years old and not 17.  
""word by word please" I said.  
he told me every word of their conversation and I looked down. "I think I know what made him upset" I mumbled.  
"what was it then?" Tamaki asked confused.  
"about one week ago when the bullying started he made fun of the gay on the school right in frond of me and he didn't know. I guess he realized that he hurt me and now when he knows the truth he can't live with that" I explained.  
"how do you know all that?" Tamaki was even more confused now than before.  
"we're brothers. we have lived in our own 'world' the most of our lives it should be weird if I didn't know things like that about my brother" I said.  
"I see..." Tamaki nodded his head. since he'd never had a brother I knew he didn't understand much of what I was talking about but he was the only person I knew won't judge me. now when I think about it the others maybe won't judge me either but I'm not really sure.  
"here is your wheelchair" a nurse said as she got into my room driving the chair in frond of her.  
"thank you" I said looking at Tamaki again. "where did he ran off to?" I asked.  
"I couldn't follow him all the way but it seams like he ran to the more poor and dirty part of the city"  
I let out a sight of relief as the nurse helped me up with a little help from Tamaki. "then it's only Haruhi's area that's okay" I said.  
"you're wrong Kaoru" Tamaki said. "it was the really dirty area where a rich boy should never ever go" he explained.  
I gasped in panic. "WE MUST GET HIM!" I yelled as the nurse placed me in the chair. "he can get attacked! he can get raped! he can get killed!"  
"you are not going anywhere sir" the nurse said and tied me to the chair.  
"excuse me lady" Tamaki said using his good looking and charm on her. "but if I borrow this wheelchair for a bit what do you say then?" he send her a really sweet smile and she blushed.  
"well..." she said "then... I guess it's okay"  
"thank you" Tamaki said leaving a kiss on her cheek as he drove me out of the hospital and towards the dirty part of this city to save Hikaru before anything happened.


	14. Too Rich

Too Rich

Hikaru's POV

I ran until I lost my breath. I stopped, placed my hands on my knees and gasped for air. I looked everywhere to see where the hell I were and got a small shock. I didn't know. I'd got lost! all the buildings were tall, some of them with smashed windows, some of them without classes in the windows and all the buildings were gray. the streets were pretty dirty and I got a sad feeling about the place. I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes didn't fit much here they were too clean and it was so obvious that I had money.  
"you" someone poked on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a lady about 25 years old standing right next to me. "do you wanna have fun with me?" she asked.  
"no thank you" I said and pulled away quickly. she was scary.  
"oh come on" she send me a smile that showed her yellow teeth. URGH let me get away! I started running again as fast as I could. it didn't take long before I lost my breath again. I looked around and tried to find something I knew and could use for help but there was nothing.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I knew it I was dragged into an alley and held against the wall.  
"well well well looks like we've got a rich little pretty-boy" the guy who held me said with a smirk on his face. a smirk I didn't like.  
"so now pretty-boy" a shorter one behind said. "give us all your money or you'll not get away alive" they all let out a laugh. I saw they were about tree or four they sounded like they were more than ten!  
"I-I don't have any money" I tried to lie but they knew I was lying.  
"give them by yourself or we'll take them and kill you" the one who held me laughed.  
I pulled my hand down my pocket to get my purse and gave it to them. the shortest of them opened it and looked at what was there 2000000 yen.. some credit cards... and an identity card" he mumbled showing the card. my passport! "Hitachiin Hikaru" one of them laughed. "what if we kept him here for a little while then maybe we could get his parents to pay a lot of money" they all started laughing.  
"wait a sec" the skinniest of them said. "I've heard he has a twin brother is that true pretty-boy?" he asked.  
"no!" I lied. I don't care what they're doing to me but they must never ever hurt Kaoru! I couldn't keep my mind from thinking my Kaoru. he has been though so much pain already I can't let anything else hurt him.  
"he is lying!" the skinny one yelled.  
"if we got his brother we could get more for them and nothing would matter if we killed one of them then they know we are dangerous" the one who held me said.  
"okay let's go!" the shortest yelled.  
"stop right there!" Tamaki's voice smashed though the alley towards us. I looked up to see him... standing behind a wheelchair which Kaoru was sitting in.  
"Tamaki! Get Kaoru away! he is in danger!" I yelled.  
I saw their smirks. oups I said too much.  
"don't worry Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. "we called our friends on the way out here!" he let out a small laugh "ladies and gentlemen say hello to Haninozuka and Morinozuka!" he yelled. and Honey and Mori jumped down from the roofs and stood in front of Tamaki and Kaoru.  
"you let go of Hika-chan right now!" Honey hissed at them.  
"what if we don't want to?" the short one asked as I tried my hardest to get free.  
"Takashi hit the big one!" Honey yelled.  
Mori jumped up and hit the one who held me right in the face as he let go. I felt a couple of arms around me and before I knew it I was standing right next to Tamaki and Kaoru and watched at Mori jumped back into the fight where Honey was already having his fun.  
"so why did you come here to save me?" I asked looking at Kaoru  
"what do you mean we are brothers" he shrugged.  
"I hurt you" I mumbled.  
"that doesn't matter" Kaoru let out a soft laugh which I found pretty adorable.  
I let out a sigh of relief then I knelt down next to the wheelchair my brother was in. "I'm sorry Kaoru" I whispered and felt the tears falling down my cheeks.  
"for what?" he asked.  
"everything." I whispered "everything I have ever done since Akira came into our class" I really started crying now "I'm so sorry... I-I love you Kaoru" I cried.  
"oh Hikaru" Kaoru pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back carefully. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. never ever in my life. I would never let anything hurt my brother even if it's gonna coast my life.

A/N: sorry for the late update I have no other excuse than my laziness. There's only one more chapter left of this story.

Finally Hikaru realized he has feelings for Kaoru  
but now Akira is standing in the way for their relationship since Hikaru still has one with her. what will they do?


	15. Finally Free

Finally Free

Kaoru's POV

it was two weeks since Hikaru found out about my feelings and we became boyfriends. I got out of the hospital yesterday and now we were sitting in the host club music room 3, me on Hikaru's lap and with his arms around my waist. it just felt perfect!  
"so you guys are together now?" a girl asked after we told them the true story.  
"yeah now we are officially boyfriends" Hikaru said and kissed me on my lips.  
"HOW CUTE!" they all fangirl screamed  
yeah I know you're asking 'why are they all like this when you were bullied before?' well it seams like the host club helped me out of all this while I were still in the hospital 'cause today everybody came to me and apologized... well except of Akira. she just ignored me and tried to make some fun of me but Hikaru told her to sit down and she actually did what he said.  
speaking of the devil... just then Akira came into the music room with hateful eyes towards us. some of the girls around us gave her the middle finger and so did the members of the host club. I looked worried at her. Hikaru didn't seam to notice her until she stood right in frond of us.  
"Akira?" Hikaru asked surprised.  
"Hikaru what are you doing with your brother on your lap? did't I tell you that I would be upset if you ever did things like that again?" she asked.  
"you did" Hikaru said and held me a bit closer to him. "but I don't care about you any longer. you are a bitch and you have hurt my brother Kaoru. the one and only I truly love. if you wants my friendship you have to apologize to him for treating him the way you did but you can never ever have my love again. that belongs to Kaoru" he said and kissed my cheek. I blushed deeply and looked shyly down.  
"Hikaru..." I mumbled.  
"I'll never ever apologize to that piece of shit!" Akira yelled  
"DO IT!" Honey yelled getting ready to hit her.  
"no! Honey senpai not hit her! you must never hit a girl!" Tamaki yelled.  
"even though she kinda deserves it" Haruhi added.  
"it'll coast a lot of money if you destroys anything during the fight" Kyoya added.  
"Takashi?" Honey asked.  
Mori just shook his head.  
"saved this time" Hikaru said. "but don't ever talk shit about my brother again and don't ever hurt him. if you do you'll feel the host club's anger understood?" he asked.  
Akira just nodded her head, turned around and walked away. Hikaru hugged me softly being careful not to hurt me in any way. I should take care of my broken wrist that was what the hospital told me. they couldn't do anything to my leg except of forbid me to walk. so I'd got the wheelchair. even if it was uncomfortable on stairs it was fine. Hikaru was always the one behind me and if he was on the toilet he told someone he trusted (mostly Haruhi or Tamaki) to keep an eye on me and take care so nothing would happen to me.  
just by thinking of him I felt Hikaru's lips on my ear and he whispered softly into it "I love you"  
I turned my head towards him and whispered back "I love you too Hikaru" and then we kissed again.

**A/N: if you don't like the ending then it's too bad cause now the story is over.  
it was nice to write this for you guys :D  
I hope you enjoyed it :)  
please leave me a final comment and tell me what you think about the whole story and the ending :)**

love

Jackie ^_^


End file.
